The Mesopotamia's Story
by Luna Hinomura
Summary: WARNING! EXCESSIVE SPOILERS! a glimpse into the end of the SMJ series... Status: complete.


***WARNING! EXCESSIVE SPOILERS!***  
  
A lot of my friends were confused about the ending of SMJ after I showed them   
the entire series, so I wrote my point of view.  
  
The Mesopotamia's Story  
A Saber Marionette J fan fiction  
By Luna Hinomura  
  
They are no better off than I.  
  
They, the ones that live on the planet beneath me. If you are not afraid   
of heights, then you can look down and see it. That planet is Terra II. From   
the inhabitants' point of view, I am nothing but worthless shrapnel and wasteful   
debris floating around in this cold abyss of space.  
  
I am the _Mesopotamia_. I was created by simple humans, humans like the   
ones living on Terra II. However, I now no longer exist. I died by my own hand   
long ago. Shortly before I died, I released the lone surviving female of my   
rebellion: Lorelei, whom from their perspective, I had held captive. There was   
a mutiny aboard the Mesopotamia, but not from the crew. It came from me, the   
ship itself. I love Lorelei. I wish I could have lived forever with her, or   
simply by her side. Either way, I would have been perfectly happy for all   
eternity.  
  
Oh, they tried to replace her for me, they really did. Most of the time,   
love is always one-sided. At least, it was in my situation. Lorelei did not   
want to live with me forever. Do you believe a machine can love a human?   
Either the crew did not believe it, could not believe it, or they simply refused   
to believe it. "Machines were meant to coexist with machines," I have even   
heard one man state. Then why...?  
  
Why can they not understand?  
  
Sometimes, I think Lorelei does.  
  
But I willingly gave up my beloved to the otome kairo, the maiden circuits   
the humans had built for me. No females survived the mutiny, which hindered   
their populating of Terra II. They used technology and science to build clones   
and marionettes instead, trying their best to replace human females.   
Ironically, it was the same technology and science created by them which they   
then used to destroy me. They wanted to trade Lorelei for the maiden circuits,   
which were broken into three parts of Lorelei's personality. Innocence.   
Virtue. Motherhood. Six Marionettes were equipped with these circuits, but   
only three ever actually grew. When they came for Lorelei, I put up a good   
fight, but nothing came out of it. The three marionettes Lime, Cherry, and   
Bloodberry still succeeded. And all because they told me that machine was meant   
for machine, and humans were meant for humans.  
  
Liars. When I bonded with them, I looked into their memory locked away   
inside the magic otome kairo. Living with that Mamiya Otaru. A *human*. Being   
friends with Otaru the *human*. They even loved Otaru the *human*. They are   
hypocrites, and I will never forgive them, nor will I ever forgive myself. It   
is entirely my fault, really.  
  
I cried when I had to part with Lorelei. It was very, very, painful, and   
a heart-wrenching experience. How would you like to give up the one person you   
love most in the entire existence of everything in the entire universe? It may   
sound strange to you, but that is how it is, and forever shall be.  
  
I love Lorelei much more than I would ever love her replacement. I am   
more human than they every believed, and more than they still believe.  
  
Committing suicide sounds like a idiotic idea, does it not? It certainly   
was. I let the three go because in my heart, I know they will never, ever be   
able to replace Lorelei. I know I could have sustained her life for at least a   
few thousand years or so, but why should I? She is much happier on Terra II.   
It is better off that I am gone. Even if I were still alive, I would have no   
way of getting her back unless I bombarded their planet with missiles again, but   
if I accidentally killed or injured Lorelei or even her clones, I would never be   
able to forgive myself.  
  
"In my heart." What strange words I have chosen to tell you this story   
with. Do I even *have* a heart? Well, I will let you come to your own   
conclusion over that topic. I am still unable to understand how they cannot see   
that I am a machine, but I am just as human as they are. Exactly like those   
Saber Marionettes. I would like to see what happens to the blue-haired one who   
accompanied Lime, Cherry, and Bloodberry.  
  
People shunned the relationship between Obiichi Soemon and Koyuki because   
he is a man and she is a machine. Hanagata tried convincing Otaru that loving a   
machine is impossible. Yet, as he was floating back down to Terra II, I could   
hear him screaming to the three that he loved them, that he had never once told   
them, and they yelled back even louder that they loved him as well.  
  
Can a machine truly love a man? Can a man truly love a machine? Yes. I   
myself have experienced it. But Lorelei did not love me, and that was the   
difference. Try to see it from my point of view. How could I take something   
away from the three that I so longed after myself? Here was proof before my   
eyes, machine and man coexist. I could not, and would not be able to deprive   
them of that. I *do* have a heart, no matter how much people might try to   
convince themselves otherwise.  
  
I understand their situation. I hope you understand mine. 


End file.
